Pillow days
by C0nker
Summary: [L X Z, YL X NANA, R X P, S X MARTH] The first year of SSBM, they all thought that the year was going to be a, nice, normal year. They were wrong... [the all seing AN inside] Ch 1.5 75 percent : Rating may go up for language.
1. Meeting the crew Prolouge

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Hi guys! Another fan fiction from me! I would like my readers to know the following:

Kingdom Blitz Ch. 4 "The Heist" is halfway done!

I thought of this idea while playing Gunbound with my girlfriend! If you play and want to keep an eye out, I'm 73hpwn ! (double wooden axe)

There are many Cameo appearances see if you can sniff 'em out and tell me in your reviews!

The pairings are : Z x L , YL x N , Marth x Samus R x P!

Enjoy!

This will have 56 chapters…. BEWARE!

The child smashers WILL go to school…

I may mention these commercial names: Alienware, ATi, Nintendo, and HAL Labs.

The genres are: Humour/Romance/Action

No YAOI is gonna happen from me!

The story will focus mainly on the couples….

Enjoy!

_Pillow days (Base on the first year of SSBM!)_

_Chapter 1: Meeting the crew (Prologue)_

As the limmo made its way through the streets of Nintendo, all were eager to see where they were staying, even the old smashers.

"Peach-a, are you-a exited?" the plumber Mario asked,

"…" she didn't reply,

"Peach!" Luigi echoed, she had been staring at a redhead, Roy

"PEACH! WAKE UP!" Mario again tried, this time waving his hand in front of her eyes,

"QUIET BACK THERE!" the driver exclaimed

"Heh… so much for their motto 'Jinjo limmo inc. is customer friendly, and delighted to serve you' eh Zellie?" Link asked his good friend Zelda

"Yeah… screaming," she imitated his voice, "'Quiet back there.'"

"J- Jee Zel, y-you don't look scared!" Young Link was having a sugar rush from eating too many Pixie-sticks, along with Ness, the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo.

"Hey! Lay off the Pixie-sticks mini-me!" Link confiscated the problem, he bought them with rupees (A/N 1/1: I know, live with it!) from the airport as a treat, however the kids were over using them.

"Link that's mean! Give them back to the children!"

"Whoa, dude am I seeing double Marth?" Roy asked his good friend Marth pointing to the two Links

"Except ones next to his girlfriend and ones got a sugar rush" Marth replied

"Well I'm going to try and make friends with the older one, you want to come?" Marth inquired

"Sure!" They made their way over to the two and a half.

"Marlio, wasn't their only one-a Link last-a time?" Luigi asked his brother

"And one was enough-a Luigi!"

"HEY! SMASHER MANSION IS 50 MINUTES AWAY! NO FLUFFINESS IN THE CAR PLEASE!" the limmo driver exclaimed

Samus imitated his voice "OKAY! NO NEED TO FREAKIN' SCREAM!" she yelled back,

"Yeah you tell him girl!" Peach told Samus.

"Hey," Marth greeted to Link, "I'm Marth, and this is my good friend Roy," he pointed to the redhead next to him.

'Hi Marth, Roy, I'm Link, this is my good friend Zelda, and my younger self Young Link."

"Young-er se-lf?" Roy said,

"It's a LONG story"

"I like long stories!" Roy said stupidly, as Link begun to tell the story of _Ocarina of time_.

"'Kay guys! Off the limo!" the driver yelled, all the Smashers gladly walked along the Red carpet, while high-fiving crazed fans. As they lined up in a row, Master Hand begun his speech,

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I am proud to announce the second series of Super Smash Brothers, Super Smash Brothers Melee! Here are the contestants," he continued "We have our previous Smashers, Mario, Luigi, Samus, Ness, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Link,"as he continued to say each name in a list, the new Smashers were getting scared,

"We're going to stand in front of all those people?" Peach asked no one in particular,

"I guess." Roy replied, "And now the new smashers, Pichu, Young Link, Marth, Roy, Mr. Game and Watch, Zelda, Peach, Doctor Mario, Gannondorf, Nana and Popo, Mewtwo, Falco and Bowser!"

The crowd cheered louder as Master Hand Continued his speech, "And we would also like to thank the following companies for their funding or donations! ATi, for our graphics, the city council of Nintendo for funding and donating these Gamecubes and a library of games for each room, Hal Laboratories, for our Fabulous TVs and Alienware and Redhat for our computers! Have a nice day folks! The Master Hand is signing off!" as the M.H. finished his speech; he hovered (?) over to the smashers, "Okay, time to find out your dorm rooms," they went inside.

-

Conker: Okay! The end of the prologue!

Samus: Whoa! boom cool! I can bow shit sky high in this commentator box!

Nana: Watch it Sammie!

Marth: Why must I live with such dickheads?

Conker: 'Cause it's MY story is why.

Zelda: I'm back from the dead of the Kingdom Blitz commentator box!

Crickets chirp, the odd cough

Young Link: Cough any way 2 cameos (3 if you count another thing) to be found!

Link: Like it? Hate it? Review it!

Conker: Tune in next time for Winx club!

Roy: You watch that?

Conker: No… my little sister is, I call it 'stinx club'

Pichu: Pichu Pi!

All: Tune or Read in for the next episode of chapter of: "The odd Year!"

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Wk 1 Part one

**Week 1 – Day 2 – 7**

**A/N: ENJ0Y! (PS. My dividers eh… "Played" with their selves last chapter and this story relies on time…A LOT. So I may use the time as dividers.)**

**I own SSBM, it's on a 1.5 GB mini DVD and it goes into my cube/Wii (when I have one) Aint that a bad joke? Well on wit teh story. NOTE This fan-fiction is on the border of T and M! As there is moderate swearing! Don't read unless you are over 15 or have an advanced mind for your age! You have been warned /note**

**_Day 2 – 7:30 AM NST (Nintendo standard time)_**

As the smashers started waking up Marth being the first made their way to the kitchen for breakfast all not being in their regular attire, such as, Samus was wearing a short sleeved shirt, instead of her suit and Link, not being in his tunic which means no hat. Roy began their 'breakfast-forum' for the day,

"So Marth, is it true that you have a thing for Samus?" he calmly asked his good friend Marth,

"Gah!?"

"Shouldn't-a he be using that-a three letter word-a?" Mario asked

"Yeah!" Young Link blurted out, mouth full of "Ninflakes" Nintendo food incorporated corn flakes.

"Any dang way, lets turn our boat to Link," Roy started "One, what's with the pony tail, and two, has our dear friend Zelda seen you nude?"

Link quickly ran to the sink and spat out his coffee and gave a cold stare to Roy,

"One, I like it that way and two no she hasn't you sick-minded S.O.B."

"Okay, okay, just asking, god!"

The rest of the breakfast ran silent from that moment on…

**_D2 – 8:01 AM NST – In the testing grounds_**

A tradition, carried on from the original SSB tournament, was to test the smashers for their levels, this was done in a reflex 'game' where a wire frame, as soon as the wire frame appeared; they would have to do an attack.

"First up! Luigi!" Crazy hand exclaimed, "Stand on the cross please!"

Luigi did as he was told, Crazy hand continued to tell Luigi what to do and then he started to count down, "3! 2! 1!"… Nothing happened then about two seconds later, a wire frame appeared and Luigi attacked with a fire ball, "0.325! That's ok! Come back in line!"

"Next, Peach!" Crazy hand called "3,2,1!"… this time 10 seconds later it appeared, Peach hit it with her golf club, "0.410! Disgraceful!" Crazy hand exclaimed as Peach went back in line and said to Zelda, "What a bastard," and looked up,

"Next, Link!" He called yet again and counted down "3, 2, 1," and 20 seconds after the wire frame appeared, he just gave it a swipe "0.235! Nice!" the other smashers clapped briefly and the Crazy hand continued "Young Link!" and continued the process.

**_10:12 AM- NST – Match up board_**

"Oh… Gannon is gonna have another beating" Link said deviously and rubbing his hands together, "Don't count on it kid, this time it's your turn…"

"Well good luck Peach," Zelda said "and don't let us become another Link and Gannondorf!" Zelda and Peach shook hands and nodded… soon followed by a laugh

"_Don't become another Link and Gannondorf! Hah! What an example!_" Peach said through gasps of air "_Or another Mario and Bowser!_" Zelda too said between gasps

"Some-a sibling-a rivalry eh?" Luigi said to his brother Mario "Yes-a Good luck eh?" Mario replied, nodded and went back to the mansion.

"Yay! Ness your dead!" Young Link said excitedly to his friend Ness "Na-ah! You are!" They ran to the mansion wanting more Pixie-sticks…

"I'm against Samus now am I?" Marth said to his friend Roy, "And I'm against… Jigglypuff!?" Marth cracked down laughing as Link came over to them, "What's so funny Marth?"

"HAHA-heh… Roys battling pffft… Jigglypuff" Link and Marth began laughing "JIGGLYPUFF!?" Link exclaimed, Peach, Zelda and Samus "Umm… what's so funny Marth?" Samus asked sounding curious, "Pffft… Roy is heh battling Jigglypuff…" all cracked down laughing for about three more minutes until "Umm… We're the only ones here shouldn't we be getting back?" Roy pointed out, "Why, 'cause we're teasing you?"

"Exactly"

**_12:30 PM NST – Games room (Note: I may mention some commercial game names like Soul Calibur II etc… also I may mention some TV shows like Futurama Simpons also) _**

"Hah! I beat all of you! Who's the master? Young Link is the master!" Young Link said holding his head high, "_This games winner is! … Young Link! –Ting-_" Their game "Super Smash Brothers Melee" sent to the TV, "You got lucky!" Ness and Roy said in collaboration, "You were using that Action Replay!" Marth screamed at him "Everyone! Pipe down! This game needs concentration!" Link said; playing **Soul Calibur 2** in arcade mode using… well… himself,

"Well I'm gonna put them out of their misery" Link said to himself walking towards Roy, Marth and Young Link, "Hey, Link! You wanna play?" Roy offered "Well I was going to play wether you said yes or now so yeah." Marth handed a controller to Link, and they started playing, "Whoa wait wait, why is the Action Replay turned on?" Link asked, Marth replied, "Ask yourself" He relied motioning to Y.Link.

**3:30 PM – Smasher meeting – Dining Room.**

"Okay, I suppose your wondering why you're here," the Master Hand said, "But the tournaments will be held at the Super Nintendo Entertainment Stadium on the 14th of January, and it will also be aired on TV Channel 10. The winner will receive $600 dollars on anything he or she wants." The Smashers gasped at the amount and listened

"You are now free to leave!" Crazy hand exclaimed.

_**6:30 Pm – Dinner**_

"What's for dinner!?" Falco exclaimed into the kitchen, pots clanging, chefs getting pissed at each other, fires roaring the whole lot,

"Corned beef!" one of the chefs screamed back

"Cool thanks guys!" he yelled back in and screamed to the whole mansion, "Hey guys! We're having corned beef for dinner!" he yelled, as it boomed through the halls, someone sounding like Young Link, screamed back, "Okay!"

**_7:15pm Dining room – Dinner _**

"Passh meh the shalt (Pass me the salt)"

"Link, don't talk with your mouth full, I thought sleeping over at the castle would've slapped some manners into ya!" Marth said and threw the salt shaker to him, Links eyes widened at the scene of a metal salt shaker flying at his face. Hit him slap bang on the forehead in the centre knocking him out, "Ouch…" Roy began, "next time watch your aim, and I think this isn't the last time I give you advice either…"

"Gee… Thanks"

**End of Day (Hurrah! Brownie break :))**

**_Day 3 – (Sunday 4th of Jan) 7:00_**

**_7:30 AM Hallway_**

"Roy! I'll kill you!" Peach exclaimed, angrily Roy had played a prank on her; he had placed chlorine on her comb, which equals… a burning scalp. "What did I do?" Roy said casually, hoping that she wouldn't find out, "You added bloody chlorine to my bloody brush!"

"Don't seem so bloody to me," Roy said smartly

"No need to be a freaking smart ass!"

"Now that's not the language I would expect…"

"You don't say, ass-wipe"

"Saphead…"

"What did you just call me!?" Peach exclaimed, her head red; from frustration

"I called you a Saphead… I'm 16; what do you expect?" He repeated gracefully, holding his head up high,

"Well that doesn't explain why you put FREAKIN' CHOLRINE ON MY HAIRBRUSH!"

"Well, first off the bat, I hate you, and second, you watch hentai"

"Well I hate you too, and I don't watch--" she cut herself off "Wait YOUR'E the on Newgrounds looking at the hentai section!"

Mario woke up to see the argument and began "Hey-a guys isn't it-a bit early to-a be talking about-a hentai?"

Peach looked at the Italian hero and pointed her finger at Roy, "He started it!" Roy looked at her as if she were in a straight-jacket "She was the one who bawled" he made a squeaky voice "Roy I'll kill you!"

"Well you we're the one who brought up hentai!"

"Hey-a guys! It's-a middle of-a summer! Bit-a early to-a be screaming at the tops of your lung eh?" Mario said noticing sweat beads and veins popping out of their neck

"Guys! Roy AND Peach, you both need a Prozac!" they turned to see Fox looking at them groggily swaying from side to side.

**_9:30 AM Hyperdome (teh shopping centre)_**

"…straight it's over hyped as hell, heck they buy tickets just to see us beat the shit outa each other; man these people have no lives" Link replied to Marth as he inserted tokens into the Time Crisis 3 coin slot

"Well the pay roll is good,"

"Well 'tis better than last Tournament" Link pointed out

"Why? How much was pay last year?"

"Uhhh… about two hundred dollars for the year"

"Well shouldn't it be less in this tournament? 'Cause there's more people"

"Yeah; but they got sponsors now like 'Mountain Dew' and the Nintendo city council"

"Oh… Okay lets pl-"

"Liiiiiiink can I have ten dollars?" Link turned to see Y.Link giving him puppy dog eyes, "Can't you bug Zelda for money?"

"She said no"

"Well it's a no from me too"

He averted is glaze from Link to Marth and said "Maaaaaaaarth, can I have ten dollars"

"Fine you little stealer" He got his wallet and gave him ten dollars He ran out of the arcade to someone around the corner,

"Who's around the corner?"

"You know what I really don't know…"

_**11:45 Am: Smasher Mansion (Day 3)**_

"Peach… how long does it take you to bloody well put lipstick on?" Samus said aggravated. She was squeezing a stress ball that she affectionately refers to as "Ye Old froth"

"_It doesn't match with my face!_" Peach yelled back

"Peach…" _'For Christ sake!' _Samus barged into her room; and grabbed Peach by the arm. As a chain reaction Peach started hitting her, Samus on the other hand was hitting harder Zelda on the other hand; was trying to keep at least 10 inches away from h—err… them as the trio slowly walked to the casino.

"Uhhh… guys why are we at a casino?" Samus pointed out

"I was just following the brawl," Zelda added

"Well I was in a neck lock… BY Samus!" Peach gave her a punch in the gut as a crowd started to form; Zelda broke them up; "Hey guys! No need too fight!"

"Says the one who needs some random guy to protect her" Samus made a squeaky voice "Ohhhh…. Help me Link!! I'm getting –blank-ed by some guy who you killed" she made and angry voice "THREE HUNDRED FREAKIN' TIMES!" Samus tried to punch her again but Peach threw one at her gut again… in the same place "ARRGHH" The crowed cheered as she winced in pain; Marth and Link were walking back as they saw the crowd "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! CAAAAT FIGHT! CAAAAT FIGHT!" They ran up to the front as they saw the brawl and Samus said "Ohhhh look Zelda it's your boyfriend; Link! Come here Link Zelda wants a pash!"

Link did a twisted face and said "If you weren't a girl I would beat you up on the spot" the crowd added to the tense atmosphere by going "Ohhhh….."

"Aight you know what fairy boy?" Samus said approaching him

"What?"

Samus punched him straight across the face; he looked at her then he hit her straight back… twice. "And that's for punching Zelda…" (A/N: I AM NOT BASHING ANYONE! DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!) As the police arrived at the crowed they gasped; "NPD! FREZE!" The group put their hands up; "Right, save this for next week. We're bringing you the Master hand. The cops cuffed them and Marth pointed out "Uhhh… I wasn't doing anything; I was watching…" They released Marth's wrists he sighed at the freedom to move his hands…. As they cuffed Link; He snorted "Pig." The officer punched him as he winced "Wanna say that again, elf boy?"

"Sure, Pig. Pig." This time he was punched across the face, and Link shoulder barged him "Wanna dance pretty boy?" the officer drew his gun, Link ran to the car and poked his tongue at the officer as the car drove to the mansion.

_**2 Pm. Smasher Mansion – Mini Room – MH's Office-**_

"I am disgusted with ALL OF YOU!" The Master Hand screamed looking at the 4; you could see through the glove that was turning red in anger, Christ, First Samus, you started a brawl here at the mansion as Zelda said, then it became a punch-up and Zelda became involved no _this_ is where I'm disappointed. Link…" the hand sighed and continued "You hit a girl _twice_ and called an officer a _pig_ **AND** shoulder barged the _EXACT _same officer **AND** teased him… god that's enough for at least twenty years in prison." The Master Hand sighed as he gave them all a notebook and said "20 or more pages on why you shouldn't start fights. As for you Link… 30 pages minimum and 1 night in the punishment room."

Link was about to say something when the MH said "Do I hear 45 pages?"

"No sir…" Link said quietly. He walked out of the room hanging his head down as he walked over to a door which had the phrase "P-ROOM" engraved on a gold pate. The MH levitated over to the door and pushed him in. He stumbled to the floor as he gained a carpet burn from falling… 'Damn floating toilet cleaner' he thought to himself as he looked around.

The room had white walls, 1 window, toilet, sink and a glass for drinking water with. A dark grey laptop easily 7 years old at least, a cord running to a phone line and a small 5" portable TV, Link also noticed a couch which could be used as a bed, with a coffee table to match. He brought the laptop to the table and mumbled something under his breath.

**_2:30 pm. Peach's, Zelda's and Samus' Room_**

"Twenty pages!? I'll give him twenty pages!" Peach screamed so loud that Zelda had to cover her ears,

"Peach! I would like to have my ears tomorrow!" Zelda yelled back,

"Peach get over it, not like your doing thirty"

"Link deserved it!"

The other two girls already on their fifth and forth page already, Peach let out a scream full of hatred and stormed out of the room.

**_Hyrule Temple 3:30 (Gosh what a time skip)_**

"C'mon Roy! You can do better than that!" Marth exclaimed as he kept doging his attacks, '_He's right I can do better_' Roy dummied to the left of Marth and he quickly stabbed right, Marth flew back and hit a ledge "That's it! Now keep it up!" they continued until Marth only had one stock left and flew off the stage,

"GAME!" the speakers boomed "Roy three of five! Damage: Two hundred percent! Marth: Null of five! Null damage!" The speakers continued "This games winner is… Roy!"

"Yeah, yeah, no need to rub it in" Marth sighed, and looked up at the sky, "So Roy,"

"Ya?"

"How do you like the smasher mansion and the smashers?"

"Well… it's pretty cool man… I mean like anywhere you do its like 'OH MY GOD ITS THAT DUDE!' and shit like that… Pretty neat. As for the Smashers themselves, well that Gannondorf guy seems creepy and so does Bowser… they're like one of those corner people y'know Marth?" Roy explained

"Yeah" Marth said with interest as he wondered what the sixteen year old thought,

"Link and Zel, I don't know but I think there's something going on b'tween them I mean they seem to be eyeing each other in 'that' way, but they seem like okay people, Link stands up for his friends and Zelda is there to lend a hand," Roy continued "And there's stuck up little misfit no good SOB stuck up little bitch Peach (That was fun to type), She's always 'me this' or 'me that' I mean she's selfish, she hides der personality behind her 'royal attitude' the 'get here now servant' kind of personality, but I'm sure she has a good attit-" Roy got cut off by Marth

"Heh, I'm sure there's no more to her, well maybe but only mascara, lip-stick, powder and blusher"

"So… So… true" Roy chuckled when the teleporter(that a word?) made a sound and out of it came Link,

"Hey guys, some fan-girls gave me one thousand dollars in cash! Wanna spend it?" Link asked, looking at the two "Really?" the two said in unison

"Yeah, see?" Link fanned out ten one hundred dollar bills as was being stupid pretended that they were bight,

"Roy you douche bag, they're no that bright" Marth said hitting his friend over the head,

"Let's go shopping like the girls!" they all yelled in a girly voice as they walked to the shopping centre.

_**Walking to EB Games 3:35**_

"Say, Link… why are you out of the punishment room?"

"I've already done 25 pages of the essay; he let me out for the rest of the day if I finish it tonight,"

"Oh okay."

"Well guys we're here!" they looked up to see a shop with the header which read "Electronics Boutique"

"What the heck? Since when did you like electronics, two days ago, anyway were gonna surprise the smashers, hear me out" Link told them the plan, some keywords were "XBOX 360" and "Fire"

They walked up to the counter with: Thirteen custom Nintendo DS, 10 DS games for each one, and bum, badda ba: an XBOX 360 Core Pack,

"Okay Link, that's nine hundred dollars"

Link handed over nine of the green bills, Roy hissing stupidly and saying "My precious"

"Roy, it's not even your money" Marth said looking at him with his "That's-not-funny-because-it's-stupid" look

"Okay guys, got everything?" Link warped them using Farores wind.

_**Smasher Mansion Four O'clock sharp**_

"Uhh… Link, I thought on Zelda could do that…" Roy pointed out

"Nah… I can do it because I have the Triforce of courage, Gannondorf can use Din's fire and Zelda can use Nayru's love without the diamond."

"Okay… that makes _total_ sense…"

"Eh… Marth go round back with the X360 and bring it to our dorm, make sure no one sees it. Me and Roy will hand out the DS when you get back okay?"

"Gotcha"

Marth jogged down with the over price Microsoft XBOX, he made it to the back gate and checked, _'This better work skirt boy'_ he thought to himself as he opened the gate, he ran to the backdoor, which led to the kitchen, Marth 'piss bolted' to their dorm and placed it under his bed, he ran back out and ran into Samus

"Ah! Watch where you're going Marth!" Samus said shaking her head,

"Sorry Sam," Marth said helping her up

"Say… what _are_ you doing?" Samus asked trying to see over Marth's shoulders

"Uhh… nothing!"

"Okaay then." Samus walked past giving him a "What in the hell are you smoking?" look.

Marth ran towards the back door again and ran back to Link and Roy.

"Okay did you hide it?"

"Yeah, I'll show you guys later."

"Cool C'mon"

They walked in; everyone was looking at Link's hand which clearly had **EB Games** imprinted on it in large letters, "Hey guys, I got some gifts for you!" Link screamed out as his voice echoed through the halls as they flooded in,

"Well guys, I got one thousand dollars from ten fangirls, and I have DSes for you!"

He pulled out the boxes one was green and had the Triforce on it, he kept that one, He handed one to Zelda although pink, he then handed one to Marth, an electric blue DS with a sword embedded, and Roy's was identical though a hot red, he gave one to his younger self which was a darker green, one to Nana and Popo, both had Freezies on them, one each to the Mario bros. red and green respectively and a mushroom on it, Peaches was a hot pink, Samus' DS had the Metroid logo on it and orange, and one each to the hands, one was a darker grey and both had the SSB logo on it in black.

Link then announced "If you open your boxes you find ten games inside. That's why they're overly large. Sorry to the other's who didn't get one. But I ran out of money." Link felt bad about lying to the smashers but he had plans for the spare one hundred.

"Link, may I speak with you?" The Master hand asked the Hylian,

"Sure" He replied,

"Link you do know this ain't going to get you out of doing the essay right?"

"Yeah I do MH, just my personality,"

"Okay then, just wanted to tell you, and by the way I know about the X blank blank X"

"How?" Link asked choking on air

"Camera" The MH simply said pointing to a round thing in the ceiling,

"Ah krage _shit_" Link cursed in Hylian,

"Link watch you language!" Young Link said whilst reading the DS instruction manual.

_**Backyard 4:30**_

Zelda sat on the swing set petting Pichu on the head, as the door opened,

"Zelda!" She looked up to see Nana running towards her,

"Hey Nana!"

"Uhh… Zelda, I need help with a b—"

"Who's the lucky guy then?"

"Uhh… heh… you see it's"

"Ness?"

"No think along your race"

"Gannon? Ha-ha, no joke, Young Link?"

As soon as she said that name she blushed, and nodded

"Ah, don't worry, like Link, Young Link is **very** straight forward, so just walk up to him, ask if he wants to go shopping if he says no, ask what he wants to do blah, blah, blah"

Nana nodded and said "So why haven't you did this to Link yet?" Nana asked as Zelda did an anime fall

"Uhhh… heh heh… you see, not yet the 'time' Nana, not yet the time…"

**AANND CUT!**

**Uhh sorry for the absurd ending but I'm going on a holiday for a month, (Returning Dec. 9) But don't worry! I'll work on it in a notebook. I ain't happy with this chapter, but it'll do…**

**Thanks to the following (Registered users)**

**Triple V**

**Babykoalaprincess**

**Sage of Downtown Hyrule**

**Royal Kenya**

**Ptpeach**

**crystalicios**

**Shimmering Jade**

**(Anon. Reviewers)**

**Nayru the goddess of wisdom (God that feels weird to type!)**

**Yes! I shall work on the next chapter through my messy handwriting and pen 'n' paper!**

**Seeyas! (remember 9th of December)**

**Next Chapter:**

**What the hell was Link planning to do with that X360?**

**Will Nana go through with it?**

**What other weird crap will Roy do to Peach's stuff?**

**Review or no ice cream!**


End file.
